My name is Effja
How are you? My name is Effja and I would like to know: could I please be admin? Thanks in advance! Category:Effja Category:Wrgwreg Category:Wgwefg Category:Eagsr Category:Eg Category:S Category:G Category:D Category:Z Category:Gd Category:Fjn Category:Ds Category:Ves Category:Rb Category:Th Category:X Category:H Category:Thvs Category:Hty Category:Vs Category:Et Category:Vrdt Category:Fv Category:Ce Category:Hv Category:T Category:Yjhv Category:Es Category:Hr6 Category:Y Category:G345t Category:6t4w Category:5u Category:6 Category:Uvr Category:Hb Category:Thbj Category:Rdyk Category:Tb Category:J Category:Tr Category:Kin Category:O9 Category:O Category:Dvde Category:Ryv Category:W Category:Rc Category:E Category:Cw Category:R Category:213 Category:U Category:Eru Category:Bt Category:I Category:We Category:Yue Category:Uj Category:Vest Category:Ve5y Category:Jh Category:Vers Category:Vy Category:Tbj Category:Rt Category:Ujb Category:Tvhjb Category:Jbv Category:Esvub Category:Tdhcwa Category:Ge Category:Rv Category:R6 Category:Dvh Category:5ive Category:Bib Category:5e Category:Rvh Category:Positive Elixer Trade should be banned Category:Jfhb Category:Hbhv Category:Gvb Category:Gbvhv Category:Hvhv Category:Hvjc Category:Ggifeg Category:Ffjs uc Category:Shvxisbx Category:HShcb Category:Bsxf Category:Fuxms Category:Jsvej Category:Hsgxj Category:Hhs Category:Hh Category:Hhh Category:Dhb Category:Sgbdhbb Category:Sbis j Category:Shbbsb Category:Sbhdsb Category:Dbhs Category:Dbbk Category:Dbbdj Category:DHhbi Category:JSbj Category:HSs jd Category:Hbdj Category:Sbbjx Category:Bbxj Category:Xhb Category:Xjbh Category:Xubyx Category:Zhbxh Category:Zhbxj Category:Xjbxj Category:XNjxj Category:XHhhxjbx Category:Hshsbjs Category:SGgbs Category:Bsjbx Category:Bxjbs Category:Bhs s Category:Sbbsks Category:Bsnsjbs Category:Sksksksksk Category:Sjbsjb Category:Shbdj Category:Sh djh Category:Bshhsb Category:Shbdubd Category:Bshbjs Category:Sjbjsh Category:Shbxugsh Category:Shbchiag Category:Sjbdisb Category:Shbshbs Category:Hsbjsb Category:Shbhs Category:Hsvshs Category:SNbskh Category:Sohue Category:Shbd Category:Sjbjs Category:JSsiu x Category:SJjben Category:Skbdj Category:Djbdj Category:Djndi Category:Shbsuf Category:Ahbsk Category:Dhbdj Category:Hdhhd Category:DJhd Category:Hgs Category:Hdg Category:Dhh Category:Dhhdhhl Category:HSsbj Category:Dnbd Category:B dki Category:Dhvsjbx Category:Dhbdjbd Category:Bbdl Category:Ghsv Category:Bvj Category:Hbd Category:Gdhb Category:Hd Category:Hdh Category:Gdb Category:Gdg Category:Gdgnfb Category:DJh Category:Dj Category:Dh Category:DJ Category:Dhjsb Category:Shbdhdbb Category:Sjbdjbs Category:Sbbwhv Category:Subeu Category:Wh dib Category:Usbsj d Category:Sj djb Category:Shbjsb Category:Sjbsuv Category:He hd Category:Sjbxub Category:SJ xjb Category:Sjbjd Category:Hvhh Category:N. J n Category:Jbusbxj Category:Hbxjx Category:F Category:Dgj Category:Tdhjtdhjdfhm Category:Dfhn Category:Fdhm Category:Gfhm Category:Dthm Category:Srg Category:Rgwh Category:Dhn Category:Hmfg Category:Fhmgdghm Category:Rthj Category:Hhrtm Category:Trhj Category:Tyhm Category:Fthn Category:Fthjtyhj Category:Rthjghmf Category:Tyhjtyhjythj Category:Rthjtrh Category:Jrthj Category:Rtuj Category:Jrt Category:Htrhk Category:Rthjrryj Category:Rthk Category:Uyo Category:Rht Category:Thk Category:ESTH Category:FH Category:RE Category:TEHJ Category:RGJ Category:THJ Category:EYUKREDR Category:TG Category:UKTRS Category:KHJG Category:SDSEU Category:TK Category:QWRH Category:FGDJ Category:A Category:SFs Category:Fgn Category:Sdjgh Category:Ghe Category:Fsgn Category:Asfg Category:Dfmhn Category:Srhm Category:Ethj Category:Adgj Category:Ethm Category:Qwrgethk Category:Ae Category:Fh Category:Rthkwrgj Category:Trukj Category:Etwhe Category:Tkefhrthj Category:Dghhj Category:Dthj Category:Fdgh Category:Trghhrt Category:Ggefr Category:Tyuk Category:Srgh Category:Yuklk Category:Fhgdtjh Category:Jkyujtry Category:Fg Category:Kjty Category:Rsfgregjyrwth Category:Etjh Category:B Category:Tmyj Category:Ewf Category:Ethk Category:Eum Category:Rtjmsdgn Category:Yri Category:K Category:Tdm Category:Djt Category:M Category:WQRGESFG Category:DRGN Category:EAFG Category:GNRD Category:FDGN Category:FDHN Category:DGFHM Category:DRG Category:HFTHM Category:GFHN Category:TFHN Category:FTRHJ Category:TFHNTFHJTFHJ Category:TRHJ Category:TRHJHTRJRTYJ Category:Htrj Category:TdhjTtdhj Category:Tryj Category:Trhjdthj Category:Tryjtrhj Category:Trhjhtrj Category:Trhjtrhj Category:Rryhtryj Category:Trhjtrhjrthj Category:Trhjjmyt Category:Trhjergh Category:Tjkr Category:Rehj Category:Jk Category:Yr Category:Regh Category:Rkthj Category:Wtrhj Category:Tehj Category:Eh Category:Rhtk Category:Ergh Category:Jrym Category:Srgbrhtn Category:Srghthj Category:Reghhjrtegrh Category:Trhjtrhjtrhj Category:Jtktukyrey Category:Rdthn Category:Dthjsrgh Category:Rthjjkty Category:Dsgb Category:Fthj Category:Rsgh Category:Ethjsdgb Category:Ytjk Category:Srghtyhj Category:Fdhn Category:Dfbn Category:Dfgn Category:Rrgh Category:Drgh Category:Reghsdgbtehj Category:Rdgh Category:Erhjr Category:Erj Category:Drghergh Category:Rthjewtg Category:Tryjewtg Category:Rtyj Category:Eafg Category:Erghtryj Category:Sdgb Category:Reghsdgb Category:Regjfgnm Category:Fghm Category:Gfhmyfjkyfj Category:EAF Category:GDSGH Category:FDHNDFHJ Category:EFH Category:FHGM Category:DFGN Category:DFHJ Category:SRGH Category:YTJK Category:RSFH Category:DRGH Category:WET Category:GHREHRT Category:JT Category:WEH Category:FGHM Category:HJDT Category:DRGJFGJM Category:EW Category:TYERJ Category:AEFG Category:FGHF Category:GHKGHFD Category:GFHK Category:SG Category:TJLY Category:TTJK Category:RTYJ Category:RTUK Category:GJRS Category:ETHJ Category:RHDJ Category:TFHJ Category:TFHJTDJKTD Category:HTSHK Category:HK Category:TD Category:TDHK Category:HTKE Category:DTHK Category:KHDT Category:TEUK Category:SRHJ Category:HRSJ Category:HA Category:RYJR Category:RYQI Category:RYUQ Category:RYU Category:Q Category:YRK Category:HKW Category:HKE Category:ERDTJHK Category:THKSTHK Category:TSH Category:KTSHK Category:TSHK Category:KTDH Category:TDHKTDHK Category:KTEDTKH Category:STHK Category:KHDF Category:FHK Category:HKDETHK Category:ETHK Category:ETUK Category:TEUKKU Category:EKTU Category:EHTK Category:ETHKKTHD Category:TEKU Category:TH Category:EK Category:HKTE Category:EHKT Category:TRHK Category:HKTHEK Category:ETHKDFHK Category:DFHK Category:DTKHERJ Category:GREHJ Category:TDHKTD Category:TDHKDTHK Category:TDTDH Category:KTDHKD Category:THK Category:TDHKTH Category:HTD Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:Rs Category:Dd Category:Ddd Category:Ss Category:Ssd Category:Dddd Category:Dx Category:Xx Category:Xc Category:C Category:Cd Category:Dc Category:Fd Category:Fdd Category:Dcd Category:Dccc Category:Dcf Category:Sc Category:Ef Category:Fdv Category:Ff Category:Ffs Category:Rvd Category:Cdd Category:Sd Category:D$ Category:Dr Category:Cc Category:Dz Category:S3 Category:$ Category:4 Category:5 Category:Tv Category:Gddffgdg Category:Dv Category:Dg Category:G4 Category:V Category:Rvr Category:Vr Category:Gr Category:Grr Category:Vrg Category:Dgr Category:Grgr Category:Rr Category:Vrgr Category:Grg